


Spooky Month vines (ft. FNF)

by TheNewOrchestra



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewOrchestra/pseuds/TheNewOrchestra
Summary: Just somethin' I thought I'd do, just for the hell of it."NLaHCM (Nothing Like a Home-Cooked Meal)" created by me."Blood Friends" created by Latias girl.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Spooky Month vines (ft. FNF)

Skid: "Do you like Spooky Month?"  
Pump: "I *love* Spooky Month!"  
Skid: "*I* love Spooky Month!"  
Pump: "Wait, how do you feel about world peace?"  
Skid: "Um, it would--"  
Both: "--be good!"  
Skid: "Wow..."

\---------------------------

Teacher: "Hey, Ross, could you read #18 for the class?"  
Ross: "No, I cannot."  
Ross: "Whaddup? I'm Ross, I'm 19, and I never fuckin' learned how to read."

\---------------------------

Roy: "I eat Cheerios because they're heart-healthy, and my heart has been severely damaged..."  
Roy: "...So Rebecca, if you're out there--"

\---------------------------

Blood Friends!Pump: "That moment when you enter a room and forget why you went in there--"  
[Blood Friends!Pump proceeds to get stabbed by Blood Friends!Skid.]  
Blood Friends!Pump: "Oh, that's right, I was getting chased by a serial killer!"

\---------------------------

Pump: "Hi, I'd like to order ONE MILLION PIZZAS--"  
Pump: "S-Sorry. Two pizzas."  
Pump: "Breadsticks? Sure, I'll take ONE BILLION--"

\---------------------------

NLaHCM!Pump: "I got a papercut on my finger the other day."  
Robert: "Oh, that's terrible, are you okay--?"  
NLaHCM!Pump: "No, it's okay, 'cause then I remembered I love the taste of blood!~"  
Robert: "...Uh..."

\---------------------------

Me: "I want to see my little boys!"  
Sr. Pelo, holding Skid and Pump: "Here they come!"  
Me: "I want to see my little boys!"

\---------------------------

Roy: "Please, God, just let me have one good day..."  
Sr. Pelo: "Oh my God, YOU again?! Give it a rest, buddy!"

\---------------------------

NLaHCM!Skid: "Hey guys!"  
Boyfriend: "Oh, hey Skid."  
NLaHCM!Skid: "I brought my knife!"  
Girlfriend: "Wait, your KNIFE?"  
NLaHCM!Skid: "Dad said to bring one in the group chat."

\---------------------------

???: "It's a dinner rush and the restaurant's full, but we wanna be seated immediately."  
Kevin: "Done and done, lemme just pull the table out of my ass..."

\---------------------------

Ross: "Today, I'll be playing Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G Minor."  
[Ross presses the keys, causing a karate sound effect to be played.]  
Ross: "Oh my God..."

\---------------------------

Pico: "Yo, I'm goin' to get a drink, what's your poison?"  
NLaHCM!Pump: "In the sandwich I gave you."  
Pico: "What?!"  
NLaHCM!Pump: "Just--Oh, sorry! I thought you said 'where's', my bad!"  
Pico: "WHAT THE FU--"

\---------------------------

Lila: "Oh, no!"  
Skid: "Oh, no!"  
Pump, busting through the wall: "Oh, yeah!"

\---------------------------

Roy: "What the FUCK is up, Ross? No, what did you say, dude, what the FUCK, dude?! Step the FUCK up, Ross!"

\---------------------------

NLaHCM!Skid/Pump: "You better watch out, you better watch out, you better WATCH OUT, YOU BETTER **WATCH OUT, YOU BETTER WATCH--** "

\---------------------------

Blood Friends!Skid: "I saw you getting hugged by my mom the other day!"  
Blood Friends!Pump: "S-Skid, it's not what you think!"  
Blood Friends!Skid, taking a knife out: "I WON'T HESITATE, BITCH!"

\---------------------------

[NLaHCM!Skid brings balloons into the car.]  
Lemon Demon: "...Are they heilium balloons?"  
NLaHCM!Pump: "Oh, for Pete's sake!"  
[The three of them proceed to argue as the car starts floating into the air.]

\---------------------------

Robert: "Hey dude, can I get a sip of that water?"  
Blood Friends!Skid: "It's not water."  
Robert: "Oh, so it's vodka then--"  
Blood Friends!Skid: "It's vinegar."  
Robert: "W-Wait, what?"  
Blood Friends!Skid: "It's vinegar, pussy."

\---------------------------

Skid, buried in beach sand: "I am the Sand Guardian, guardian of the sand!"  
Pump: "Poseidon quivers before him!"  
Skid, yelling at the waves: "Frick off!"

\---------------------------

Skid: "...If there are any spirits here tonight, tell me..."  
Skid: "...Does this sound like Shakira? Le-le-lo-leee-lo-le--"

\---------------------------

Roy: "Ha, you can't sit with us."  
Pump: "Actually, Roy, I can't sit ANYWHERE, I have hemorrhoids!"

\---------------------------

Blood Friends!Skid: "Don't tell your mother."  
Blood Friends!Pump: "Kiss one-another."  
Blood Friends!Skid: " **DIE FOR EACH-OTHER!!!** "

\---------------------------

Skid: "Are you ever gonna stop bullying me and Pump?"  
Roy: "Do you have a fucking dad?"  
Skid: "..."  
Roy: "There's your answer, little shit."


End file.
